


Miki's new-found pleasure, or "Eliot's new experiment"

by Riverdance



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdance/pseuds/Riverdance
Summary: Eliot wants to try new things with Miki.





	Miki's new-found pleasure, or "Eliot's new experiment"

It's been quite a few weeks since Eliot and Miki started having a more-than-friends relationship. It started after they arrived in Israel. They seemed to click with each other and soon their friendship started to grow into something "wilder". They've been busy with Eurovision and all, but they always seemed to find a way to sneak out into each other's apartments in Tel Aviv. Last time they were in Eliot's, Miki had came three times and the blonde still wanted more. The Belgian just couldn't get enough of the brunette's body (and sperm!).

After arriving inside the Spaniard's apartment and going to his room, Eliot could still hear the sound of the waterflow of the shower. Miki was taking a bath and could be heard singing in Catalan from the bathroom. "Wow, not only is he a hunk but also a damn good singer. I'm so, so lucky.", Eliot thought to himself. He soon let go of his thoughts to appreciate the sculptured man that entered the room. Miki had only a towel around his waist and the water droplets sparkled beautifully on his muscles and wet body hair. "Hey, didn't know you'd come earlier", Miki said. Eliot didn't respond, he was too busy admiring the Greek (or rather, Spanish) god in front of him. "Like what you see?", the brunette asked, flexing his right arm while grinning seductively. "You know damn well I do", said the Belgian boy, before placing a kiss on the other man's lips. Their kiss soon evolved to a make out session with Miki dominating Eliot's mouth with his tongue. Moaning during the kiss, the blonde felt his lover's hard-on on his leg. He was hard, too.

After a good ten minutes of passionately making out with each other, Eliot parted their kiss and went to the bed, removing his white t-shirt, being left with only his floral-patterned shorts. Lying on his stomach, he told Miki to come to the end of the bed. He, then, removed the Spaniard's towel, being delighted with the view of his quite large cock. "Fuck, no matter how many times I see it, it's always beautiful.", said the Belgian. After placing small kisses on the base and heading to the tip to suck it, he was stopped by Miki, who a placed a hand on his chin, knowing what would come next, he opened his mouth. Miki spit in it, and Eliot swallowed it, knowing Miki loved seeing that scene. He always felt so slutty after doing that, but he also adored the look, full of lust, that Miki would give him. It made him so horny and opened to do everything his lover wanted. In no time, he began to suck the tip. He started quite slowly, but soon, his mouth was full of dick, deepthroating the man and getting his mouth fucked mercilessly. He couldn't get enough, though. He loved feeling every inch of the handsome Spaniard's meat in his mouth. His gag reflex was no more thanks to Miki. "Joder, puto! Fuck, Eliot, I'm gonna cum!", Miki warned. Soon enough, Eliot stopped his actions, not wanting him to come yet. His mouth was hurting and his face full of his saliva thanks to the face-fucking and deepthroating, but he and Miki didn't even care, they didn't even took their time, they just started making out again. They were so horny for each other, they couldn't give a fuck about anything in the world. "Fuck, you're so thirsty today, aren't you?", said the Mediterranian man. "Yeah, as if you weren't.", responded the quite twinky boy, pointing at Miki's cock, dripping with pre-cum. "Say, did you clean your ass as I asked you?", asked Eliot. "Yeah, I did, but you still didn't tell me why you wanted me to do that. You wanna fuck me?", responded Miki. "No... not yet. I wanna do something else with you." Wow, the "not yet" and "I wanna do something else" responses sent a tingle to his member. "Then fucking show me.". "Alright, go on the bed, sit on all fours facing the wall.", Eliot demanded. Miki, in no time, did what he was told. He was now with his muscled butt cheeks and asshole fully exposed to the other boy. "Fuck me, what a view!", the blonde exclaimed. "Like what you see?", said Miki, wiggling his ass while Eliot drooled. "Now, tell me, if you're not fucking me, what's your big plan?" "Just wanna show you something they taught me in Greece?" "Gre-?" Miki didn't have time to finish his sentence before feeling a stir down his spine due to the Belgian's small kisses being planted around his rim. "F-fuck..." said Miki, in between pants, "you meant a rimjob? W-was that even a jok-?", again, Miki couldn't finish what he started, this time, because a tongue licked and entered his hole. "A-ah, mierda!" was the only thing Miki could say. Eliot was, just like with his mouth, making out with his hole non-stop. Miki was seeing stars and heading to heaven. Eliot was feeling every inch of his hole with his tongue and that sensitive area was making him even hornier (if that was even possible). The blond man love eating an ass out and he was showing. Miki, then placed a hand on Eliot's head, pulling him closer while going backwards on his mouth. "Ah, ah, shit, I love this so much!", he shouted to the walls. "Never played with your ass before, big guy?", Eliot asked, pausing a bit. "N-no, actually." "Alright.". After some time of rimming his lover, who was moaning like a whore in heat at this point, Eliot decided to up his game a little. He placed a fast, yet strong and quite burning slap on Miki's left ass cheek. Seeing the positive response of the brunette, he did it again and again until Miki said "Fuck, ah, I'm gonna wreck your ass today!". After hearing that, Eliot got up, and kissed Miki once again. "Liked your taste?", said he. "Delicious.", responded the Spanish, "Now, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't even seat for the next week." And, with that, Eliot took out his shorts and boxers, revealing to Miki... something. He was quie surprised after seeing the blonde had a buttplug in between his cheeks. "Like what you see? Haha." "Wow, this is hot." "You don't have to prepare me this time, just get the lube and fuck me already.". Miki didn't have to listen to that twice, he went soaring to get the lube in the drawer. "Now, will you be a good boy and take this out of my ass for me?", asked Eliot, lustful in his speech. Miki got the tip of the toy and pulled it out slowly. Eliot moaned at the action. Miki had another surprise after removing the plug from Eliot. "Is this cum? My cum? From yesterday?", Miki asked, after seeing a peculiar white liquid on the plug. "Y-yeah, I lef it there, you know, I like feeling full.". With that, Miki licked a bit of the cum off the toy. "Hmm, still fresh." "Fuck, now THAT was hot." "Oh yeah?". Miki, then put the whole thing in his mouth, sucking it clean. "Fuck, I'm so horny, what am I doing?", said Miki. "Just shut up and fuck me already", replied the Belgian, hard and dripping with pre-cum. Miki put the lube on his dick, shivering a bit at the cold. "I don't think you need it in your ass, right?", Miki said, entering the smaller man. Though Eliot was a bit of a twink, he had muscles and a cute bubble butt, which Miki loved. Starting to pound the Belgian harder and harder, Miki and him started to moan. "Ah, f-fuck me harder, Miki!" "No need to ask twice!". The Spanish boy was hitting Eliot's prostate mercilessly, making him moan louder and louder. "S-shit, I l-love your cock f-fucking me!", now Eliot was the one moaning like a whore in heat. With each pound, both were getting closer to climax. "A-ah, Miki, I'm cumming!" "C'mon, me too!" "Do it inside, you know I love it!". With that, both reached climax in no time. Miki filled Eliot's hole with cum, mixing with the one already there while the younger man made a mess over them. 

Both were heavily panting, kissing each other, Miki dominating the younger man's mouth again. "Ah, shit, I loved it.", Miki said, grabbing the buttplug and putting it inside Eliot, only to remove it again, with both cums mixed. He took it to his mouth, sucking it clean once again, this time, eye on eye with Eliot. "Fuck, Miki, I love you so much.". They kissed again, Eliot tasting his ass and Miki's cum in the kiss. "So, round two?", asked the blonde. "Sure!", replied the brunette, excited. Once again, Miki was dry by the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first smut ever written, haha. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
